High School Musical 3: Senior Year
High School Musical 3: Senior Year is the upcoming sequel to High School Musical and High School Musical 2. The original cast has been confirmed to be returning for the film, which is planned for a theatrical release on October 24, 2008. disneychannel.co.uk Plot outline Now high school seniors, Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) are facing the prospect of being separated from each other as they go off in different directions. This also takes place during the whole year. There will be prom we'll never forget and joined by the rest of the Wildcats, they stage an elaborate spring musical reflecting their experiences, hopes, and fears about the future. The Couples of High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens) *Chad Danforth & Taylor McKessie (Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman) *Sharpay Evans & Zeke Baylor (Ashley Tisdale and Chris Warren Jr.) *Kelsi Nielsen & Ryan Evans (Olesya Rulin and Lucas Grabeel) *Jason Cross & Martha Cox (Ryne Sanborn and Kaycee Stroh) Confirmed Cast *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie New Cast *Matt Prokop as Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara *Justin Martin as Donnie Fox *Jemma McKenzie-Brown as Tiara Gold Supporting Cast *Alyson Reed as Ms. Darbus *Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor *Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross *Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson *Kaycee Stroh as Martha Cox CD Songs Musical numbers Descriptions 1. Now Or Never - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast *Takes place during a basketball game *It's the opening number of the movie *It's for the State Championship against the West High Knights *It goes from the boy's locker room to the gym *The East High Wildcats win the State Championship 2. I Want It All - Sharpay Evans & Ryan Evans *Takes place in the cafeteria *Sharpay talks to Ryan about her dream about being a movie star *Sharpay has platinum hair and Ryan is showered by girls in her dream *Troy is a crazed fan who has a heart on the center of his bicep that says "SE" (for Sharpay Evans) *It's a Fergie Song and a Busby Berkley number mixed with a Sharpay Evans musical number. *It's also a song about getting her brother back to her side, instead of the Wildcats's side 3. Last Chance - Troy Bolton *Takes place from all around East High School *Its about his last chance at East High, and he wants to make the most of it. *This is the solo where the moonwalks and throws the basketball. 4. Right Here, Right Now - Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez *Takes place in a treehouse in the auditorium *Troy & Gabriella sing about facing the prospect of being seperated 5. The Boyz Are Back - Troy Bolton & Chad Danforth *Takes place in a junkyard *Troy & Chad use to pretend to be pirates when they were kids in the junkyard *Brings back memories and they say "THE BOYZ ARE BACK" 6. Can I Have This Dance? - Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez *Takes place in the rooftop garden *Troy & Gabriella try to spend each moment together before they graduate *It's A Bollywood-inspired number *The sprinklers turn on and they both get wet 7. Walk Away - Gabriella Montez *Takes place from Gabriella's house to Stanford University *Gabriella leaves East High early to go to Stanford, so she has to miss the prom *It's a sad song from leaving East High & Troy behind 8. Just Want To Be With You - Sharpay Evans, Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara, Tiara Gold, Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez *Takes place in the auditorium during the musical *It's supposed to be a duet with Sharpay and Troy *Troy is no where to be found and so Sharpay makes it a solo *Jimmie comes on stage and embarrasses Sharpay by singing *Sharpay is allergic to his cologne and she runs and sneezes off the stage *Tiara tries to steal the show againa nd Sharpay stops her and they have another sing-off *To save the show, Troy & Gabriella finish off the song 9. Scream! - Ryan Evans *Takes place from the rehersal room to the auditorium *Ryan's first big solo number *Ryan & Kelsi are on a date, and then Ryan starts playing the piano and singing. *Then, the whole song is transferred from the date to the auditorium *It's sort of like Ryan's dream sequence *He wears pink pants and a black shirt *His posse, The Rockettes, sing during the song *He points at Kelsi and she's wearing a baby blue sparkled dress and they both dance the night away! 10. Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise) - Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez *Takes place at Stanford University *Troy comes out around the tree and surprises Gabriella *They play around the tree, and Troy says that he's not ready to say goodbye *And they dance around the university and kiss at the end 11. A Night To Remember - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast *Takes place in the auditorium during the spring musical *It's a play about a prom *It starts out with the cheerleaders doing a cheer, then the basketball team doing a dance *Ryan lays on a piano while Kelsi is playing *It shows everyone getting ready for prom *Sharpay sings most of it, and then Tiara tries to steal the show and they have a sing-off *They dance the night away so it can be a night to remember! 12. A Night To Remember (Reprise) - Sharpay Evans & Tiara Gold *Tiara tries to steal the show, but Sharpay won't let her and they have a sing-off *It's sort of like a quote Sharpay says on the HSM3 site, "If East High is going to remember 1 Sharpay, it's going to be me!" 13. High School Musical - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Cast *Takes place on the football field after the graduation *Everyone dancing and partying and throwing hats up in the air *They had 600 extras forman "EH" (for East High) and then the Wildcat symbol *Ryan & Sharpay start off the song *They do the famous Wildcat Rollercoaster from the second movie *Troy goes to Berkley, Chad goes to U. of A., Taylor goes to Yale, Sharpay takes over the Drama Department at East High, Gabriella goes to Stanford and Ryan & Kelsi get scholarships in music to go to Julliard. *It's a graduation to remember! Behind the Scenes *The title for this film was rumored to be "Haunted High School Musical" *This movie will cover the Wildcats' senior year. References *News article http://justjared.buzznet.com/2008/01/14/high-school-musical-3-senior-year/ External Links *Official Site (Redirects To Walt Disney Pictures HSM3 Information http://disney.go.com/disneypictures/highschoolmusical3/ *Walt Disney Pictures ( Description and New Logos) http://www.disneypictures.com